All eyes on me
by Saraklaine
Summary: Just a 3.5k of Popular! Blaine and Shy! Kurt. Cause I love that.


"He's staring again." Mercedes informed him as he lifted his fork.  
Kurt just rolled his eyes, not looking up and continued eating his lunch.

"Who's staring?" Tina asked as she approached the table.  
"No one. My good friend Mercedes here has been popping crazy pills as if they were tic-tacs so now she sees what clearly isn't there." Kurt said with another eye roll.

His best friend glared angrily at him. "Wait, so now that jocks aren't putting you down you're doing it yourself? He's staring Kurt. He's been staring at you for days, weeks even. Why won't you admit it?"  
"There's nothing to admit, Jesus Mercedes, will you let it go? As if resident star of this high school production of 'Our lives suck!' Blaine Anderson would be staring at me." Kurt hissed at her.

Tina just beamed as she slid next to Mercedes. "He's looking at Kurt again?" she asked with a fond smile, turning around to peer over Mercedes' shoulder.

Damn that boy was gorgeous.

Blaine Anderson.  
The boy wonder everyone wanted and no one had.  
Smart, gorgeous, handsome, rich, sexy and unreachable.

Girls loved him, wanted him.  
Guys feared him, respected him.

And for some strange reason this god's gift to both men and women was staring at Kurt for past few weeks. Of course, nothing too open but then again, Mercedes and Kurt are always together and it was hard not to notice.

"He is NOT looking, what is wrong with you? He asked, irritated over their insistence. He looked up only to see both girls looking openly in the direction where Blaine was sitting with Sam Evans. "What are you doing?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Stop gawking like vultures, it's humiliating."

"Oh my God Kurt, he's so cute, you have to go and talk to him," Tina informed him.  
"Oh yes, let me do that. In preparations for this glorious moment I will even shave my head and wear a plaid shirt, just so I can leave the best impression on him. I said stop starring!" he hissed again and this time both girls averted their eyes.  
"Maybe he likes you Kurt." Mercedes told him, looking at him pointedly.  
"Well of course he does. Everyone wants to tap this Mercedes; can't you see a gigantic line forming outside my door? Everyone wants to date the gay kid now," he said bitterly.

Ok, he was overly bitchy sometimes and spoke sarcasm fluently but after years of teasing and bullying he had to develop some kind of defense mechanism. True, the bullying stopped since Sue Sylvester took him under her wing (well, he was her main Cheerio attraction, she'd protect anyone if that guaranteed her a Nationals trophy) but he couldn't just let his guard down. Yeah, jocks knew their balls would part ways with their wee-wee's if they as much as laid a finger on him but he still got an earful of homophobic slurs every now and then.

He acted as if he was above it all, as if he didn't care, as if...As if he wasn't just a shy, lonely boy, wanting the same thing the rest of his friends or more like, acquaintances had. Someone to look at him like he was special, someone to hold his hand, someone to kiss him under the bleachers, someone to make him feel like he wasn't an abomination like they tried to convince him everyday.

Kurt Hummel was far from invincible, cold, arrogant boy he presented himself as.  
Only problem was he couldn't, WOULDN'T let anyone see it.  
Well, Mercedes knew but then again, Mercedes knew everything about him.

So, why was she insisting so hard on this stupid thing?  
There was no way Blaine Anderson was gay or even if he WAS, which Kurt highly doubted, he wouldn't be interested in Kurt. Kurt was no one and Blaine Anderson was...

Well, Dreamy McDreamson, in a nutshell.

Kurt would be a big fat liar if he said he never glanced Blaine's way.  
He wasn't blind after all.  
And Blaine was right there.

All perfect, like a shinny, polished toy Kurt was not allowed to touch. Not that he wanted to touch Blaine.

Nope.  
Nope.  
Why would he want to touch Blaine?  
Or his perfect bicep?  
Or his toned stomach?  
Or..

Just, Kurt Hummel never thought about Blaine Anderson, period, ok?

"Kurt, you do-" Tina got cut of by Kurt, getting up from the table.  
"Look, just drop it. I know you're my best friends and you wish me only the best but you imagining things is not gonna make anything better. Stop seeing what isn't there, kay?" he said before he strode out of the cafeteria, not noticing longing look Blaine Anderson send him from two tables over.

"Urgh" Blaine groaned as he let his head smack loudly on the table. "I am gonna take this fork and stab myself in the eye," he muttered and then he heard Sam laugh above him. He just tilted his head so he can send his best friend an un-amused glare. "I'm so happy my misery amuses you. I should sell tickets and make a fortune. It will be a one man play titled 'Guy I'm pining over won't even look at me no matter how much I mentally undress him'"

Sam laughed again. "Why don't you just go and talk to him?"  
Blaine lifted his head only so he can smack it back down again. "Don't you think I tried?" he sobbed out. "Every time he sees me getting even close he just...Bolts. He runs as if I stink and I asked around and I don't stink. I even tried putting a note in his locker but he just crumbled it without even looking at it and threw it in the trash. I tried talking to him at Lima Bean but he just crowds himself with those Glee kids and I can't do anything! Why must they travel in packs?" Blaine groaned yet again.

"Dude, you've been drooling over Kurt for too long now. I thought you two would be feeding unicorns in Narnia or wherever by now and all I see you is moping around," Sam said before he took another bite of his pizza.  
"What part of he won't let me get within ten feet of him is not getting through to you? It's not exactly like I can corner him and force him to go out with me." Blaine answered.

All of a sudden Sam had an idea. "Wait, you both have practice today, don't you?"  
"Yeah" Blaine told him, "I have football and he has cheerio practice. After which I will hope he will be the last one there and I will linger in the back, waiting for my chance to talk to him and then he will see me and probably blow his rape whistle." Blaine sulked.  
"What if I get you alone with him long enough for you to do your magic?" Sam contemplated.

"Well yes my friend, we should definitely team up and corner Kurt. That way we will end up in jail, together. Yaaay." Blaine glared at Sam.  
"Not what I had in mind What if I can get him to be the last one in the locker room and you can go in, like you left something there or something? You'll be alone for long enough for you to-" Sam explained.  
"Get slapped in the face for trying to take a peak at his junk?" Blaine offered.  
"Then don't peak, dude. Just invite him for a coffee or something." Sam deadpanned.

Blaine thought about it for second.

Hell, what has he got to lose? Well, except his freedom. Which is totally worth it if there's even a slight chance Kurt might say yes.

Cause you see, Kurt Hummel went from baby penguin to "Holy fucking shit who is that and how can I get me some of that?!" in a span of a few months. One summer, to be precise. School's out, Kurt Hummel and his cute baby bangs went home. School starts and Kurt Hummel brings sexy back. And legs. And ass. Oh my God, that ass. And those stupid skinny jeans. And that stupid coif he has on every day. And those lips.

Blaine lost count how many times he thought about pressing his lips to those silky, pink ones. It wasn't just the fact that Kurt was gorgeous, which he was, oh sweet Lord, but it was also the fact that since Blaine noticed JUST how gorgeous the boy was, he noticed other things, too.

Like how his nose scrunches when he laughs.  
Or how witty and funny he is.  
Or how his eye changed color.  
Or...

He just thought about Kurt Hummel a lot, okay?

Eventually Blaine sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell my dad to be on alert so he can bail us if we get imprisoned as sexual predators."

_

The rest of the day flew by. Blaine was a nervous wreck. He was sitting alone in the locker room, trying to calm his nerves.  
"What am I gonna tell him?" he wailed. "Hi Kurt, I'm Blaine. I wish I had something smart to say but as soon as I see you all the blood in my body rushes from my brain to some other part of me that you may or may not be interested in seeing so I was wondering maybe you'd like to go and have coffee with me or something, I swear I'm not as creepy as I look," he said as he let his head hit the wall. "I am so going to jail."

"Who's there?" a voice came from one of the changing rooms and Blaine froze.  
Oh my God, please God no, oh no, no, no, no.

His little internal freak our reached a full on panic attack as Kurt, dressed in his cheerio uniform walked in. Blaine jumped up and raised his hands, as if indicating he won't hurt Kurt. "I'm sorry, I thought I'm alone in here, I never meant to scare you, sorry. I just..." he trailed of as he saw faint blush color Kurt's cheeks, while he was pulling on the hem of his cheerio shirt.  
"No, it's ok, I just thought I was alone here too. I'll leave so you can change. I come earlier so none of the guys..." he trailed off, blushing again and he turned to leave.  
"I don't want you to go." Blaine blurted before he could stop himself and then he wanted to slap himself.  
He took one deep breath and decided to start over. 'I mean...Erm, I don't mind you being here. Or at all. I don't mind you around at all. I mean..." Blaine thought he might have a stroke. Why was he so nervous? He thought as he closed his eyes.

Oh yeah, Kurt was standing in front of him in those cheerio pants and Blaine saw him stretching that one time, IN THOSE pants and Kurt kinda has the most delicious looking ass Blaine has ever seen and oh God, this is not helping and where am I going with this?

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Kurt said tentatively and Blaine snapped his eyes open just in time to see Kurt gnawing on his bottom lip and Blaine almost groaned.

"Yeah, I...I'm fine. Fine. Why, erm, why wouldn't I be fine?" He kinda talked out of his ass. It's just that he finally had Kurt right in front of him and he was doing absolutely nothing about it. Well, if you count making a complete fool of himself as "nothing".

"Um, ok, just checking." Kurt gave him a small smile before he turned around again.

Now, Anderson, he's leaving you moron, say something.  
Anything!  
Say anything.

"I think you're gorgeous!" he almost screamed and then clasped his hand over his mouth as his eyes went wide in horror.

Oh My God, what the fuck is wrong with me, he thought.

Kurt was just staring at him, his mouth open. He looked at Blaine as if he just grew a third head or another set of arms. He took one step closer and then stepped back.

No way Blaine just said what Kurt thought he said because if Blaine just said what Kurt thought he said, then Kurt should say something, don't you think?

"I'm sorry, what?" He finally managed to get out.  
Blaine decided, the hell with it, things really couldn't get any worse so...  
Here goes nothing.

He took one step closer and let the words flood him, everything he thought and felt for these past few weeks. "I kinda think you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. I tried to get you to look at me for weeks just so you could smile at me. Just so you could stop running away from me. I tried to talk to you but every time I even stand too close you run away.

I think you're sweet and gorgeous and I think you have the cutest nose. I think you're adorable and I've seen you crease your brows when you concentrate in math. I saw you sway in the background at Sectional last week and I thought to myself that I have never seen anyone look or sound like an angel more than you.

I wanted to ask you to have coffee with me, I even contemplated bringing you one to school cause that one time I was in line behind you and I know you drink non fat mocha but I thought you might freak out and throw it in my face. Not that I would blame you, I sound like a crazy stalker and now you're probably freaking out and I'm just gonna shut up, sit down , close my eyes and let you leave so you can pretend this horrifying experience never happened." Blaine finished his little rant and sank onto the bench.

If he looked up, he would see completely flushed looking Kurt, with his mouth still hanging open.

He expected to hear Kurt's footsteps as he ran away from him.  
He expected to hear Kurt call him stalker cause he just told a guy he's been gawking at him for past month or so.  
He expected the worst.

What he didn't expect was for Kurt to tentatively sit next to him on the bench and clear his throat.  
"That's...That's lot to take in, in one sitting. Or standing in this case." Kurt joked but his heart was beating like the wings on a hummingbird.

Blaine Freaking Anderson has a crush on him.  
ON HIM.  
On Kurt Hummel, resident no one.  
The most popular guy in school, captain of the football team, the guy everyone was lusting over had a crush on him.

He called him beautiful.  
Gorgeous.  
Cute.  
Told him he sounds like an angel.

Him.

Kurt Hummel.

"You…Um, you were at Sectionals?" Kurt asked. That's what I picked on from all that rant? God Kurt, shut up.

Blaine still didn't look up but he cleared his throat. "Well, yeah. Sam and I are best friends and he was there and...Well, yes, I was there. And then I saw you, not that I didn't know you'd be there. And then that Rachel girl was making all those faces while she sang and I kinda thought she wanted to kill us all with her facial expressions and that only gave me an excuse to look some more at you." He glanced at Kurt to see him blushing furiously.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out, I actually had a speech prepared, well… not really prepared but you know, I was gonna work on it and then you maybe would let me take you out or maybe just have coffee with me and then…Yeah, I should just..." he trailed off as Kurt looked away and bit his lip in that adorable way.

"I..."Kurt almost smiled. "I had no idea you were gay."  
"I bet this whole little speech totally blew away my perfect cover of heterosexuality," he laughed at himself and Kurt actually giggled.

Blaine did that. Kurt giggled because of him.

SCORE!

"But yes, to answer your question. I kinda had my doubts when all those girls kinda started throwing themselves at me and I wanted nothing to do with them. Then you sashayed here at the beginning of the year and voila! Flaming gay Blaine Anderson was born." Blaine said with a "ta-da" hand gesture.

Kurt giggled again. That was a sound Blaine could get used too.

"I didn't know that." Kurt said timidly. He couldn't believe this is happening.  
"I'm not exactly hiding it. I mean, I have no reason to. My parents are cool about it, my dad even said that if I ever wanna bring a boy over all I have to do is give him a day notice so he can and I quote 'get lost'. Sam is my best friend and he's cool about everything. I'm not sure how the guys from the team will react, not good I assume, but Coach Beastie is awesome and she won't let anyone hurt her precious captain aka me." he smiled at Kurt and for the first time ever, Kurt truly smiled back.

So. Worth. IT.

"That's amazing. My dad was great when I came out. He told me he knew since I was three." Kurt shared back.  
"Supportive?" Blaine wanted to know.  
"Very. I'm really lucky to have him," he confessed.  
"Well, my dad really took me by surprise. I mean, he's an awesome guy and all but I never thought he might be this accepting. Like, he gets up to go to work and comes into my room to wake me up and teases: "Still gay?" And I just go: "Yap" and he's all "Just checking. Linda, no zombie apocalypse, Blaine is still gay, everything's fine, want some coffee?" Blaine smiled at the memory.

Kurt threw his head back and laughed and Blaine could swear he never heard anything more beautiful than Kurt's laugh. "Oh you poor thing." he comforted.

Blaine just beamed back at him and Kurt blushed and averted his eyes again.  
"I'm sorry if I freaked you out." Blaine said honestly. "I never know what to say or how to act around you and I just... It just came out. Wow, bad gay joke in there somewhere, let's ignore it."

Kurt smiled softly and finally got the nerve to look at Blaine's eyes.

Oh Gosh, his eyes are so gorgeous.

"I'm not freaked out. Surprised, yes and shocked, too. I just never thought someone like you might ever be... into someone like me," he said in a small voice.  
"Into someone like you? You mean in someone smart and beautiful and talented and with an amazing sense of fashion and with the most perfect hair in the history of the world. Yeah, what's there to like, I mean, God, put your face away." Blaine pretended to shield his face from Kurt.

"Oh you're awful." Kurt said with yet another small smile.

How is this happening?

"Does that mean you won't let me take you to coffee?" Blaine's face fell at the same time Kurt's blushed.  
Kurt cleared his throat and glanced at Blaine. "Well, you already know my coffee order, so..."

Blaine's face lit up like someone turned on a switch. "Is that a yes?" he asked, full of hope.  
Kurt bit his lip and nodded, just once.

Blaine actually squealed. Right there, in front of Kurt. Talk about dapper and charming.  
He cleared his throat. "Now if you'll excuse me I shall go somewhere where I can do my very dignifying victory dance cause Kurt Hummel said yes to coffee with me!" he said in a high voice.

"Oh My God, you're such a dork." Kurt said as he let his head sink into his hands.  
"Excuse you, I will let you know that right after I finish said victory dance which will bring shame to at least 6 generations of my ancestors, I will once again be a respectful citizen with a good name." Blaine said with a serious face.

Kurt laughed again. "Oh you're so adorable." It came out before he realized what he did and his face turned tomato red as his eyes fell to his feet.

"I might just die happy today." Blaine blurted and Kurt's eyes locked on him for just a second. "Wait, no. Coffee first, dying later. Here," he said as he handed Kurt his phone so he can insert his own number. "Pick you up at say, 7 tonight?"

"Okay." Kurt answered with another blush. "Wait, I haven't told you my address." Kurt blurted and then shut his mouth when he saw Blaine's face blushing in return. "You totally know where I live, don't you?

"Can we pretend I just googled you?" He offered with one of those charming head tilts he did when he wanted to win people over.

"Stalker 101, Professor Blaine Anderson teaching," Kurt teased. "Okay, I heard nothing."

Blaine just beamed at him as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
"Where are you going, you have football practice." Kurt laughed as he saw Blaine heading towards the exit.  
"Practice? Nope. I have a date at 7. Us stalkers have to be prepared. I have holes to dig and an alibi to provide. Get black bags and chainsaws. And all of that." He said with a smile before he left.

The second he was gone Kurt's smile threaten to split his face in half. He wanted to scream and yell and sing and cry and all of it at the same time.

He had a date.  
With Blaine Anderson.

And then his million dollar smile fell as panic hit.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" he screamed to an empty locker room.


End file.
